Entertainment systems for vehicles used in commercial passenger transport are frequently server-based. Specifically, a server stores content, e.g., media files, and provides the content via a network upon demand from client devices operated by users or passengers on the vehicle. Most often, the content is in the form of video and audio files of a media library, which are streamed to the client devices over the network. Accordingly, in conventional systems, the server is central to the operation of the entertainment system. For this reason, server-based systems in the in-flight entertainment field (IFE) are sometimes referred to as server-centric, or centralized AVOD Server System. A disadvantage of server centric systems is that if the server becomes inaccessible, the content stored on the server likewise becomes inaccessible for passengers or users of the client devices. Another disadvantage is the cost of a media server can be prohibitive.
Other types of IFE systems store content in client devices. In particular, IFE systems typically have client devices mounted at each seat for use by passengers. These systems are sometimes referred to in the IFE field as seat-centric, or distributed AVOD Server System. Seat-centric systems have an advantage in that they are not reliant on a server. However, client devices have limited storage capacity for storing content. Therefore, there is a need for increasing a media library size by configuring storage media of client devices without having to increase storage capacity or processor capability of the client devices.